Ghost Hunt: Run? I think not
by Walelu
Summary: Mai and the gang are currently doing what they always do, not knowing someone was coming to change all that...


She sighed as she sat with her head leaning against the airplanes window, looking down and seeing nothing but blue/black ocean below. This was her....5th? no 6th trip across the world this month. Although never the same place, it felt the same. She leaned back and grabbed her notepad, since laptops had been banned from air travel thanks to someone hacking into the systems and causing havoc. And since you could do some damage with pens and pencils those were banned to. All you got nowadays was a pad of paper and a crayon....yes a crayon...since soy and wax isn't lethal. Thank goodness they didn't go along with her late fathers opinion that if they are so worried they should make people wear paper clothes.....provided by the company.....yeah....definitely not going to travel on planes if that happens. She took a sip of water. There was absolutely no one in first class but her strangely enough. But that's how she arranged it. No need to be annoyed by "high class snubs". She rolled her eyes when she thought back to her cousin who came up with that title. Her aunt and cousin were probably not too happy with her just taking off like that. Her uncle really didn't say much about it. Kept out of her way mostly. She sighed again. It wasn't her fault that her work had kept her working non-stop the past 2 years with no break. She decided it was time she took one. Heck she needed it, honestly, she was bothered by too many people. She paused in her writing and closed her eyes, cleared her mind, and then continued writing.

-----------------------------At home-----------------------------------------------

_"Elle, I know this is sudden, but I figured I should do it anyway. As you probably know by now, I have gone on 'vacation' or as the council will say I 'ran away'. It will be awhile before I return. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I haven't had a break for 2 years and it was going to continue. I need a break, I hope this doesn't trouble you and your family. I appreciate all you have done. If you wouldn't mind checking on my house for me while I'm gone I will be greatly in your debt. Oh yea, I left a letter for Dominick. Its attached to this one. Please give it to him. He will probably miss his "Big sis". Love you guys a lot._

_See ya in a year or more :)"_

_~Yune~Elwe~_

_Sigh, that girl...._Elle thought when she read the note. She took the letter to her son, got a tray with cookies, milk and tissues and prepared to tell her son that his precious "Sister" was on a long trip, and explain why she couldn't take him with her....etc.... She walked up the stairs, braced herself and walked into her 6 years old room.

-------------------------------------Back with Yune------------------------------------

Yune stopped writing the ideas swirling through her head on what to do first when they started to descend for landing. She placed the papers within her purse and sat quietly as the plane made it down to Tokyo's airstrip.

-----------------------------------------------------------SPR headquarters-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mai! Tea!" Shouted a voice in the pretty quiet office. Mai sighed. _There he goes again....no please...just an order, that Dictator_ "Hai hai" she replied. She stopped at Lin's door knocked and opened it. "Would you like something to drink as well Lin-san?" Lin paused his typing. Turned and said "Ah yes please Taniyama-san" Turned back around and continued typing. _Well at least he is not holding his grudge of Japanese against me, and he actually says please, unlike a certain SOMEONE.....grr that Naru_

Mai quickly went to the kitchen and started heating up the water for Naru's tea. She opened a cupboard and grabbed two containers. Naru liked Darjeeling tea, while Lin preferred Earl Grey. She then took two mugs out and set them on a tray. Once the water was ready she poured it in the cups, and then made the tea to perfection! Naru didn't put anything in his tea, but Lin liked a hint of sugar to his, so Mai put a small container of sugar and a spoon on the tray. When she was done, she picked it up and headed to Naru's office. She opened his door, walked to his desk, set te tea down and walked out. She then went to Lin's office. "Here's your tea Lin! Theres also some sugar here if you want. Enjoy!" She said with a smile and walked out. She promptly walked to her desk and began to work on her homework. She had a test coming up that she was working hard to study for. After awhile, other members of the team stopped by. The usual occurred like it always did. A smile hit Mai's face, this was what she enjoyed most of her job.

* * *

After the craziness at the airport and finding transportation, Yune finally arrived at her destination. A sigh left her lips, it felt good to be out. She grabbed her bags and headed up to the gate to the old traditional Japanese compound turned inn. Once she arrived a young woman met her bowed and greeted her. "Welcome to Sakura Springs Inn, Miss Elwe, I will show you to your room." "Thank you, not to be rude, but I must be the only guest, its quite quiet here, and for you to know who I am gives it away." "Ah, yes, I apologize, there have been some incidents here....most everyone is scared." She said with a sad face. "Oh? well first I would like to know your name and what incidents?" "My name is Yuri, and well miss, its ghosts, this place is haunted. Even if you may not believe in that sort of thing, theres nothing else to explain it. I completly understand if you want to leave." "No, I would like to stay, I'm not afraid of ghosts." Yune said with a smile. Yuri gave a slight one. "You might not say that after a night here. The owners are going to see if they can find someone to get rid of it. They have heard of an impressive team who specializes in this type of thing. I hope it works out, its so sad to see this place empty." "I bet, though I kinda enjoy the quiet. Its been awhile since I have been surrounded by pretty much nothing." "If you need anything just pick up the phone and hit 1, and ask for me." " Thank you" " Here we are, I do hope you enjoy your stay." They stopped before a building beside a river, and surrounded by Sakura trees. Yune was awestruck. "Its beautiful." "Well the owners figured that since you were the only guest, they should give you the best, please enjoy" Yuri left, Yune picked up her bags and headed in. Settling in. Once she was done, she opened the back shogi doors and was hit with the sight of a beautiful personal garden with a cherry wood bridge crossing the river and sakura petals dancing in the air and floating in the river. Yune smiled, she was going to enjoy her break.


End file.
